leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chili/Manga/PS
Chili, along with brothers Cilan and Cress, are the triplet Gym Leaders of the Striaton Gym. Although they each got their Gym Leader job individually, they were assigned to one Gym. It is later revealed that they were given the shared job to help teach newer Trainers about type advantages. Due to the type they each specialize in, it was the perfect job for them. Chili and his brothers are first seen in 's imagination as he sets out on his journey to beat the Pokémon League. Chili later appears in person at the Striaton Gym with his brothers. With the help of his Pansear, Chili serves tea to Black to signal the start of their Gym battle against the challenger. Although only Black challenged the Gym, Chili allow his friends, and , to challenge it as well. After Black, Cheren, and Bianca clear the Gym challenge, they face the Striaton triplets in a battle. Due to the type advantage their Pokémon have over their opponents, Chili and his brothers prove to be powerful Trainers. Despite the clear advantage they had over their opponents, Chili is the only one to have his Pokémon defeated in battle. Because of this, when Black's Tep uses Cilan's Pansage's leaves to revive his teammates, the challengers win the battle 3 to 2 when the time runs out. Having lost the battle, Chili presents the challengers with the . Sometime later, Chili and his brothers prepare to head out to an unknown location. The brothers later confront the Shadow Triad near the P2 Laboratory. They reveal that even though they weren't at Nacrene City during the Dark Stone incident, they were assigned to follow their enemies if the other Gym Leaders were defeated. The Shadow Triad prove to be very powerful foes, and even after evolving their Pokémon, Chili and his brothers still weren't strong enough to defeat them. Suddenly, the Gym Leaders are saved by Keldeo, who had been watching the battle with its mentors. Believing that the Striaton Gym Leaders to be the better humans, Keldeo attacks the Shadow Triad. Before it can continue, the Shadow Triad attack Keldeo and trap it. Keldeo's mentors, , , and jump down to save it by attacking the Shadow Triad along with Chili, Cress, and Cilan. He, like his brothers, tends to move his arms in a certain position. In Chili's case, they are placed on his hips. Pokémon is Chili's only known Pokémon that first appeared as a . Along with being his main Pokémon, Simisear assists Chili and his brothers in the kitchen by boiling water for tea. It, as a Pansear, was used against Black, Cheren, and Bianca in a Gym battle. Despite proving powerful, Pansear was defeated by a water-soaked scalchop and was the only one to be knocked out. This loss causes the challengers to win with 3 to 2 after the time limit expired. Later, it was used to battle the Shadow Triad in a Triple Battle. Although the battle was tough, Pansear was given a Fire Stone, enabling it to evolve into a Simisear to become stronger.}}